A. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for drawing new warp threads from a warp beam into and through a warp stop motion and/or a shed-forming device of a weaving machine or loom, wherein the beginnings of the new warp threads are connected by thread connections with the ends of the warp threads already in the warp stop motion and/or shed-forming device and then are pulled through apertures of elements of the warp stop motion and/or shed-forming device, and further concerns apparatus with which to carry out said method.
B. Related Art
It is known to sever old warp-beam warp threads located in the warp stop motion, the shed-forming device and the reed and to link them to the beginnings of the warp threads of a new warp beam. This linking may be in the form of knotting or splicing. Following such linking, the new warp threads are drawn-in by the old warp threads, the thread linkages by the threads themselves are pulled through the apertures of the warp stop motion drop wires and through apertures of heddles of the harnesses and through the reed. This drawing-in or advancement of the linked warp threads is delicate. If a knot or the like catches on one of the mentioned apertures, warp threads may rupture. It is known that it is easier to draw-in the thread-linked warp threads if they are beaten or if they are made to vibrate in some other way.
The object of the invention is to facilitate the drawing-in procedure and to reduce the danger of thread rupture thereby.